


The Truth of Shadows: Ukitake [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart), Sarshi



Series: The Truth of Shadows [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot follow up to The Truth of Shadows, from Ukitake's perspective. Good intentions are the paving stones to many an interesting road. *Adult Themes*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth of Shadows: Ukitake [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Truth of Shadows: Ukitake](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21035) by SilverKytten. 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/TofSU.mp3) | **Size:** 24MB | **Duration:** 26:08min

  
---|---


End file.
